Daddy's Not Happy
by LightningFarron62
Summary: Skylar is a 17 years old student attending Gotham High. She is constantly bullied by the 'popular' girls and she's sick of it. How will daddy react when he learns the news? One Shot Joker and Harley Quinn's daughter Suicid Squad


**Disclaimer: _Suicide Squad_ , The Joker and Harley Quinn belong to DC Comics.**

 **Daddy's Not Happy**

"Skylar!"

I turned around and saw David walking toward me.

"Hey Dave," I said with a small smile.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he greeted me with a hug.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"It's Jessica again, isn't it?"

"Nah don't worry," I told him.

"You should tell your dad Skylar," David said.

"David you know how much I love my dad but seriously? He'll probably kill the entire cheerleading squad if I tell him."

"So?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

I laughed. "I'm supposed to be the psycho one you know?" I told him. "Anyway I have to go to class now."

"Okay, I'll see you during lunch!" David said as I walked away.

My name is Skylar. I'm 17 years old and I'm a student at Gotham High. I'm... The daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker. Nobody knows that except my best friend, David.

David is a toned and tall dark red haired and green eyed man. He's actually pretty is really nice with me, always have been. I met him when I was 8 years old, in elementary school. He's never left me since then. Not even when I told him who my parents are. He really understands me and, even though I appreciate his ability to read me like a book, it pisses me off sometimes.

I have platinum blonde hair just like my mother and I have my father's grey/blue eyes. The irony is, I have the most badass parents in the world, and yet I'm just super super shy. I mean, I can get pissed off sometimes but only with David or my family. Only with people I know and trust.

At school, the _popular_ girls - and I mean the cheerleaders - mock me. They say I'll never get what I want in life and people will take advantage of me. And so they started to do so. Everyday, they come to me and ask for my money, or my lunch, or my make-up.

The problem is, I'll never get rid of them alone. And I can't tell my parents, they'll kill them and I'll have to move out of the country to ever hope and make friends. Ugh what am I saying? My father's known everywhere...

"Hey Slave," Jessica said as I walked to my class room. She and her friends were walking my way. I groaned. "What? Not happy to see us?"

"Actually no, I'm not," I replied, trying to be brave for once.

Jessica's eyebrow twitched. "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm sick of you Jess!" I yelled, getting angry.

"When did you get so cocky?" Jessica asked.

"When you and your stupid friends started to get on my nerves."

By then, I was seeing red with anger and next thing I knew, Jessica had slapped me with all her strength. I put my hand on my reddening cheek and looked at her with wide eyes.

"There! Now you can see where your place is," Jessica said before leaving, her lapdogs on her heels.

I stood there, in the middle of the corridor, my hand still on my cheek and my eyes fixed to the ground. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I quickly ran to the bathroom before they fall.

I locked myself in a toilet and sat on it. Then my tears fell. I cried for so long I wasn't sure I had any water left in my body.

After staying in there for a while, I dried my tears and exited the toilet. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen from crying.

I quickly took out my make up and applied some fondation around my eyes.

When I was sure I looked more or less normal, I left the bathroom and went to my next class.

I excused myself for being late to the teacher, then went to sit at a table in the far end of the room. Alone, as always.

When the class finished, I quickly walked out of the room and made my way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Pretty," David said as I arrived.

"Hey again," I said back, trying to smile the best I could. But obviously he saw through my game.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your eyes are red and your cheek is swollen. Have you been hit?" he asked, horrified.

"No of course not!" I said, a bit too quickly.

"Your lying," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"No I'm not. Leave me alone David," I snapped. I left my untouched meal, and stood up, quickly walking to the exit door.

"You should talk to your father Skylar!" he called.

I ignored him as I passed through the door. He couldn't understand. Talking to my father would end in me being considered as a danger - or worse a freak - at school.

I made my way to my next and last class. It was a period I was sharing with Jessica and two of her friends.

"Oh would you look at that, she looks like a zombie. I wonder what could've happened to her," Jessica said to her friends, as she walked passed me.

I simply ignored her. This was a bad idea. She didn't like to be ignored. She turned to me and bent on my table.

"Are you ignoring me?"

I didn't answer.

"Oh you shouldn't do that Freak," she said.

At the mention of the name, my head turned to her. "Don't call me freak, you whore!" I growled.

Jessica laughed. "Oh really? And what are you going to do?"

"Give you that slap back maybe," I said.

"Is that so? Then I should probably give you another," she taunted me.

Before she could anything, the teacher entered the classroom, stopping everything.

At the end of the day, David joined me in the bus.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Why are you always asking me that? I'm not some fragile thing."

"Actually, yes you are. You never fight back," he reproached me.

"I fought back today! That's why she hit me," I said.

"So she did hit you. How could you let that happen?"

By that time, David and I were in front on my house's door.

"It wasn't my fault! What could I do to prevent that?" I asked, angry.

"Ignore her?"

"I did this afternoon, and if the teacher hadn't came in, I'm pretty sure I would have been hit another time."

"Skylar you have to do something!" David said.

"Yeah? Like what?!" I asked angrily.

"Oh I don't know. Tell your father?" he snapped at me.

I didn't answer, I was completely shocked. It was the first time he talked to me so harshly.

"I'm sorry to yell at you like that, but I care about you okay? You're my best friend! I don't want to find you beaten down by some stupid cheerleaders," David continued.

"David, I..." I started, not knowing what to say. "What to you want me to do? You know I can't tell my father, he'll probably kill everyone at school."

"At least I'll be sure that you'll be safe!" he said.

With all the shouting, my mother probably got intrigued in what happened, and came to the door.

"Heya Cupcake," my mother greeted me with her usual cheerful behavior. "Somethin's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, let's get inside," I said, trying to get inside.

"Miss Quinn," David called.

"Yeah? Wait who are ya? You're Skylar's boyfriend? Aww he's your first boyfriend Cupcake?" My mother started to get on.

I groaned. "No mom he's not. Okay that's enough. See you tomorrow David. Come on mom," I said.

I quickly closed the door to David's face, and walked to my bedroom, ignoring my mother's rambling.

As soon as I'd close the door, I went to my bed and laid on it, starting my homework.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called.

The door opened and I saw my mother. "Hey cupcake, ya ok?" she asked.

I sighed. Why did everyone keep asking me that?

"Yes mom I'm fine. Can you go now? I have work to do," I said, a bit too harshly probably.

My mother laughed with her insane smirk. "Fine. But I don't believe ya," she said before going to the door.

"Hey mom?" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her head to me.

"Why are you home?" I asked.

Yes, being the Queen and King of Gotham City, meant they weren't home often. Always somewhere to do something mean.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but sometimes it sucks knowing they are off killing someone when you're trying to sleep.

The good part is, I love being alone at home, I can do whatever I want. Besides, I don't have a curfew as they're not here to check on me. Though, I do get a bit lonely when they're not there.

But apart from that, both of them are great parents. I'm really close to them actually. Really, you'd think such psychos wouldn't be able to take care and love their child, but they do.

My mother is always so sweet with me, which doesn't really surprise me. She's a woman after all, maternel instinct must be in her genes.

My father on the other hand... Let's just say, him and the Joker are completely different persons. I feel like, when he enters our house, he leaves the Joker in the garage, and becomes Daddy at home.

When I was a child, he used to play with me and, as I was getting older, he was teaching me things.

I never lied to my parents. But somehow, since the story with Jessica started, I haven't been able to tell them. Especially to my father.

"Your father told me to go home earlier than usual. Hey, ya can keep a secret right?" my mother asked me with an excited high pitched voice.

"Yes?"

"I think he went to buy ya your first car for your birthday!" my mother announced happily.

Oh God. No God please no. Anything but that. "Really? That's great, but I kind of wanted to do that on my own," I told her, smiling the best I could.

"Don't worry cupcake, I'm sure ya'll love it,"

"Yeah... Anyway, can you go now? I want to finish my homework," I said.

"Sure cupcake," my mother agreed. She kissed me on the forehead and left my room.

I sighed. Oh God, what will others think when I arrive in some fancy expensive car?

I groaned and forced myself to continue to work.

Some time during the evening, my father came home, and I heard my mother greeting him as usual.

" _Puddin'! Ya' home!"_ she told him. And I'm pretty sure they kissed after that, because I didn't hear anything else but her giggles and his groans. God I swear, those two could be horny teenagers sometimes.

Soon after my mother was calling me for dinner. I went downstairs and sat on a chair in the dining room. My father came behind me and greeted me with a kiss on my hair.

"How's my Princess tonight?" he asked with his usual low voice, before going to sit in front of me.

"I'm fine Daddy."

"You know what puddin'?" my mother started after sitting down. "Skylar has her first boyfriend," she told my father excitedly.

The look on my father's face was priceless. Hadn't I been so depressed, I'd have laugh.

"What?!" he asked angrily. He turned to me and I saw a mix of rage and fear in his eyes. "What's his name? How old is he? What does he want to do in life? Is he like us?"

I sighed. "He's not my boyfriend mom. He's been my best friend since elementary school. It would be weird to go out with him now," I simply said, trying to remain calm.

My father looked relieved while my mother seemed disappointed.

"So how was school today cupcake?" my mother asked me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Are you sure Princess? It doesn't seem fine to me," my father said.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. I left my untouched plate, and ran to my room.

I heard my father's steps in the stairs. I didn't want him to see me cry so I quickly locked myself in the bathroom and turned on the shower. I undressed and quickly jumped into it.

"Skylar," he called, knocking on the bathroom's door.

"I'm taking a shower Daddy," I called back.

I heard him groan and he walked away. After taking me time to wash my body and hair, I enveloped myself in a fluffy black towel and opened the door.

On my bed, sat my father, looking at me like he'd been waiting there for a year.

"God Daddy, can I have a little privacy? I'm kind of naked right there," I reproached him.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a bored tone.

"What's wrong is that you're in my room while I'm in a towel," I replied.

"Skylar don't play with me," he scolded me harshly.

Okay, I know getting on my father's nerves is never good. And I've already been hit enough today, I didn't want another round.

I sighed and went to sit next to him. "Nothing. It's just... You know school," I said vaguely.

He didn't answer. I looked at him and I saw him with an exasperated look on his face.

"Some girl in the cheerleading squad and her friends are mean to me," I admitted.

As soon as I'd said that, I could sense the anger rising in him. I immediately felt bad for telling him.

"What do you mean 'They're _mean_ '?" he growled.

"Well... They're making fun of me. And they have been stealing my lunch and money for a long time," I explained slowly.

"Why don't you fight back? I thought your mother and I taught you better than that," my father reproached me.

"I tried!" I said, raising my voice and turning to him. I knew better than to raise my voice in front of my father, but he had to understand. "But when I did that this morning, she slapped me, and then-" I started to say.

"She _what_?!" My father cut me off, anger now fully there in his voice and features.

"She slapped me," I repeated quietly.

Only then did he really look at me. With the shower I had just taken, my make up was gone and we could clearly see the bruise on my face.

"What's the girl's name?" He asked - more like ordered really - quickly.

"Oh no Daddy please don't kill her!" I begged.

"What's her name Skylar?" He insisted, groaning.

"Daddy please! You can't kill her," I said, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Why?" He asked, clearly angry.

"Because if you do, everyone will know you're my father," I said softly.

That stopped him neat in his thought. He looked at me with a soft look, all anger suddenly pushed back behind the worriness.

"Skylar, are you ashamed of me?" he asked slowly.

"No! God of course no Daddy! You know I love you!" I quickly said. My arms quickly went around his neck to prove my point to him. He lightly hugged me back. "But High School is already really hard and I only have one friend. I'm afraid people will get terrified of me if they know I'm your daughter," I explained, my head burried in his shoulder.

"Skylar, High School can't get worse than it already is right now. You've been hit today," he said, his left hand squeezing my shoulder.

"I know," I said quietly. "But I'm really afraid Daddy," I explained, my tears quickly came back to my eyes. "Why can't I be like you and Mommy? I'm just a dead weight. I'm such a shame to this family!" I was crying openly by now.

The moment I said that, my father pushed me away, but still kept me in his arms, and put his fingers to my jaw, tilting my head up to look at him. His look was so serious.

"Skylar, I never want you to say you're a shame or a dead weight. You're my daughter, and you'll be that forever, no matter what your personality is," my father said. "Ya understand me?" he asked, wipping away my tears with his thumb.

"Yes Daddy," I said, nodding.

"Now, what's this girl's name?"

"Jessica Jannet," I admitted. "But please don't kill her,"

"I won't kill her... _If_ she gives me the good answers," he 'promised'. He touched my bruised eye and cheek and I winced. He sighed. "Wait here," he ordered.

He disappeared in the bathroom and I took that as an opportunity to change into my pj's. I went back on my bed and my father arrived with bruise cream in his hands. He sat next to me and tilted my head so he could apply some.

His touch was gentle and I recognized there, my father. No matter how bad he could be with other people - and I mean really bad like torture and kill them - he never and would never touch me nor my mother unless we really fucked up.

"There you go princess," he said with a soft smile as he finished.

"Thank you Daddy," I told him with a sad smile.

He touched the bruise some more and I flinched. "Hopefully, it'll be less swollen by tomorrow," he said. "You want to go finish your diner?" he asked.

After all that happened today, I was anything but hungry. "No Daddy, I'm not hungry anymore," I assured him.

"As you want then. Go to sleep princess, you need some rest," he told me.

I nodded and got beneath my covers, turning on my side. He sat on the edge of the bed and bent to me as he kissed my forehead.

"Good night Daddy," I said.

"Good night Princess," he replied. After that he simply stood and walked to the door, turning off the light before whispering, "Sweet dreams," and closing the door behind him.

I closed my eyes and I could hear my father telling my mother everything, in the kitchen. I felt so good after telling him and I realised that I should have done that long before. Still, I was a bit worried about what my father - or my mother for that matter - would do to Jessica. Not that I care about the bitch, but I still have an image to keep at school. I scoffed. Who am I kidding? I'm a nobody.

With that internal struggle going on in my head, I feel asleep without realizing it.

 **The next morning...**

As I prepared myself for school, I heard Bud and Lou barking downstairs. I frowned. Didn't my mother let them go outside? She wasn't at home, I saw her getting in my father's car with him an hour ago.

I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs. There I saw my two hyenas whining at my feet. I knelt and smiled softly.

"Aww babies, Mom didn't let you go outside?" I asked.

Bud licked my hand and I laughed, standing up.

"Okay, come on guys,"

I walked to the back of the house and opened the door which led to the garden. The hyenas ran outside, barking happily.

I closed the door behind me and returned in the hall.

After putting on my shoes and jacket, I took my bag and headed to the door.

I opened it only to find a bright turquoise 2017 Lamborghini Aventador. I thought it was my father's but then why would he have painted it in turquoise? I knew purple was his favorite color.

It was only when I glanced at the license plate that I realised the car was mine. It wasn't written "AHAHAH" as my father's. No instead, it written "Daddy's Princess."

I sighed and came back inside my house. I went in the kitchen and found a note with car keys.

" _Hello Princess,_  
 _Are you feeling better this morning? Here, grab those keys and take a look outside. Consider it an early birthday present. I expect you to use it today. I don't like knowing you are sitting in a bus with filthy people._  
 _I will see you later,"_ The note read.

I sighed but I felt the corner of my mouth turn upward. It really bothered me that my father brought such a eye-catching car, but it was so sweet of him at the same time.

I took the car keys and went outside. I unlocked the car and the driver's door opened in front of me. I entered and my eyes widened. The interior was even prettier than in my father's car.

The seats, doorknobs and parts of the wheel were a flashy sea green, the ceiling was black spotted sea green and the rest was entirely black.

I smiled. Sea green was my favorite color and it was nice to know my father knew that.

Without a thought, I revved the engine and speed off to school.

When I arrived, it was still a bit early and not much cars were in the parking lot. I managed to find a good spot near the building entrance. I exited the car and walked to my classroom.

Fortunately I didn't see Jessica that morning. David met me in a classroom and brought sandwiches at lunch break so I wouldn't her at the cafeteria either.

It wasn't until the end of the day that I found Jessica hovering over my new car. When I arrived near her, she looked up and she rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"What are you doing here Slave? Didn't learn your lesson yesterday? You want more now?" she asked arrogantly.

I didn't react in anyway. I just simply noticed that she was in my way. "You're standing in front of my car. Could you move please?" I asked with the calmest voice ever.

I noticed her jaw clenched and I bit my tongue to keep me from smiling. I know how it irritated her when I was being polite and didn't get angry.

"What this car?" she asked looking behind her.

"Yes this car,"

"That's not yours," she simply told me.

"And why wouldn't it be?"

"You couldn't possibly afford that,"

"Oh I can't, can I?" I asked with a smirk.

"No one of your category can afford that," she stated.

"Well then, maybe I'm not part of that _category_ you're talking about," I argued calmly.

"Are you kidding me? How could you have a car like that one?"

"It was my birthday gift," I told her with a soft smile.

I could see the vein on her forehead starting to grow out of anger. "A birthday gift? From who? You don't have friends. Well apart from that stupid sheep who follows you everywhere," Jessica said.

"It was from my father," I answered, ignoring her comment on David.

Suddenly Jessica grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against my car. "Stop lying to me you bitch," she sneered.

"I. Am. Not," I said between breaths.

Suddenly someone pulled Jessica away from me and I could breathe again. I took a few breaths and grabbed my throat, rubbing softly to get rid of the sickening sensation. As I looked around me, I saw David hovering over Jessica. She was lying on the ground completely shocked.

He slowly approached her like a predator. "Try to touch her again and I promise I'll take care of you! Even your mother won't recognize you once I'll be done with you."

She didn't move, her lips parted and her eyes wide opened. "Are you..."

"Did I give you the authorization to talk?" he barked at her. I really didn't recognize my friend. He was... He was not himself.

Jessica gave me a dark look. "You bitch!" she hissed.

She tried to get up but David pushed her in an aggressive way. Every eyes were upon us and I felt uncomfortable. He grabbed her neck as she has done with me. "How do you feel now Jess?" he taunted.

That was enough. "David please I'm alright," I begged him. But he didn't hear me and I could see him strangling her more. "David! Stop! You're gonna kill her!"

I pulled on his arm and he looked at me. These eyes scared me. Like me, he had a dark side and that day, he showed it.

"Please David, everyone's staring at us. Let her go."

"How? How can you be like that? Always forgiving," he whispered, his head down. Suddenly he stood up, looked at everybody and shouted. "What?! It's not a fucking show! Get lost!" The crowd immediately walked away in all directions and David looked my way.

He gently grabbed my neck to see how ugly it was. He grimaced and glared at Jessica and the girl back away from us. He began to calm down gradually and the David I knew came back.

"You're okay?" he smiled with tenderness. I nodded silently. "What the hell happened?" he asked. I showed him the car. "Wow, he didn't joke with that one," he chuckled at the pun. " "Any particular reason he'd give you that?"

"He loves me?" I asked. I smiled when I saw him rolling his eyes. "No he said it was just an early birthday present," I admitted.

"Ah I see," David simply said.

"This is completely stupid, how could she afford that?" Jessica exclaimed from behind David.

David chuckled darkly. "Oh believe me, she can," he told her.

"Who the heck is your father?" Jessica asked me.

I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. "Um... I don't think you want to find out," I simply answered.

Jessica gritted her teeth. "Oh God, you know what? I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you two," she groaned as she walked away.

"Good riddance," I said with a smile.

David glared at her disappearing form until she wasn't in sight anymore, then turned to me and smiled softly. Lightly, he touched my neck again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a bright smile. "Yes I'm sure don't worry. You arrived on time," I said.

He nodded and stoked my cheek. "You know I care about you right?"

My smile fell at his words. "David..." I sighed. "You know as well as I do that this relationship cannot be anything more than it already is right?"

"But why? I mean... We could hide!"

"We're alreay hiding! And we're only friends. What if we want to get married one day? You're planning on a secret wedding where my parents don't even know you?" I asked him.

"Then one day you'll present me," he simply said.

"My mother saw you yesterday, you're lucky she didn't recognize you," I scolded him.

"Well if she didn't recognize me yesterday then we'll just have to be careful and she won't,"

"What about my father?" I reminded him.

"Oh come on! He hates my mother he'll never guess."

"You're forgetting he's a genius..." I sighed.

"Come on Skylar," he begged me.

"No David. We already talked about that," I snapped at him.

With that last sentence, I entered my car. Through my car's window, I heard him talk to me as I started to drive off the parking lot.

"I won't give up on you Skylar! Don't count on it!" he yelled after me.

I could feel a few tears slipping passed my eyelids and I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts. I push on the gas pedal and speeded off to my house.

When I got there, I noticed my father's car in the alley. I parked next to it and walked to the house. I quickly ran to my bedroom and threw my bag in a corner. I took my book from my bag and started to work on my homework.

"Skylar, are you home?" I heard my father call.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs Daddy," I called back.

"Would you come down here?"

"I'm working Daddy."

"Skylar," he growled impatiently.

I sighed. "Okay I'm coming!"

I quickly went in the bathroom and applied some foundation on my bruising throat. It didn't hide much but that was already better.

I quickly walked downstairs and found my father in his office, working on some blue prints.

I walked past the desk and went next to him. "Daddy?" I called.

He looked up to me and nodded. "I noticed you took my little gift this morning. Did you like it?"

I smiled brightly. "Oh yes Daddy! I absolutely love it, this car is so pretty! And I'm so happy you bought it in my favorite color," I exclaimed. I bend and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Daddy."

"Anything for my little Princess," he told me, smiling as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "How was school today?" he asked, looking on my face and body for more bruises.

"It was fine Daddy don't worry," I lied, putting on a fake smile on my face.

Then, I'm pretty my father noticed my blue neck because I literally saw the dark mood entering him. His features became more marked, his eyes darkened and he frowned. He reached out to touch my neck and with my sharp intake of breath, he slammed his fist on the desk and I heard the wood crack under the pressure.

"Skylar what the fuck happened again?" he yelled. I winced and opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. "No. You know what? That's it," he decided. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room with him.

"Wha- What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to take care of this," he growled.

He walked outside, still holding my hand in his, and opened the passenger door of his car. He pushed me in it and walked to his side of the car. I quickly sat in a more comfortable way and waited for my father. As soon as he was in, he was hitting the gas pedal and drove off to God knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked slowly.

"To get rid of the nuisance," he simply said.

My face paled. "What?"

"I've killed for less than that Skylar, there is no way I'm letting her off the hook."

"But you've also let people go without killing them for much worse!" I argued.

He turned his head toward me, sharply. "Tell me when," he demanded.

"You never killed Amanda Waller when she took Mom," I reminded him.

He growled. "Indeed. But that was totally different."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"When I got your mother back, Amanda Waller was no longer a threat to her. I especially took care of that."

"What did you do?" I asked, gulping.

"I made sure she could never walk or talk again," he said.

I sighed. I had forgotten about that. "Please Daddy, I can't let you kill Jessica," I begged him.

"I don't see why not."

"Because she's still young! Maybe she'll get better with time!"

He snorted. "Right," he simply said.

I heard the brakes screeching as he brutally stopped in front of my school. He quickly exited the car, walked to my side and grabbed me. He pulled me to the athletic field where all the cheerleaders and football players were practicing. He stopped in front of everyone and pulled me tightly to his side.

"Excuse me everyone!" My father screamed so that every single soul in there could hear him.

He pulled out his purple and gold gun from his holster and shot in the air, making everyone scream and turn to him, looks of absolute fear coming upon their faces. I quickly found David among the football players and watched him with a scared look. He simply gave me a warm smile and nodded to reassure me.

"Great! Now that I have everyone's attention... I suppose everyone knows me, right?" my father asked. Nobody answered, all of them were too scared. He pointed his gun to a cowering sophomore and threatened, "Answer me or he dies."

David lifted his hand and straitened up. "You're the Clown Prince of Gotham City. The Joker, Sir," he said casually.

How could he be so calm about this? Would I have been in his shoes I probably would have had a heart attack.

My father let out his maniacal laugh and looked at David. "That is correct boy. And I like the fact that ya ain't afraid of me."

David smiled at the compliment, but his smile quickly faded when my father's gun landed on him. My blood froze at the sight and I squeezed my father's hand.

He turned to me with a questioning look. "What is it?" he asked lowly.

"Remember when we talked about my best friend at dinner yesterday?" I reminded him. He nodded and I continued, "Well, that's David, he's my best friend."

My father smiled wickedly. "I see..." He turned to David, his gun still pointed toward him. "What's your name boy?"

"David Sir," he said, carefully letting out his last name, knowing that my father would probably do the math and either kill him on the spot, or laugh to death.

"Well David, you seem like a good boy to me. Care to tell me who Jessica Jannet is?" my father asked.

David turned his gaze to me. "It's okay," I mouthed to him and he nodded.

David simply pointed to the cheerleaders where Jessica was.

My father turned sharply to look that way, and dragged me in front of the group. He stopped in front of Jessica, who had eyes as big as saucers.

"Miss Jannet?" he asked politely. Jessica nodded slightly and my father simply shot her in the knee. Jessica collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. My father pulled me in front of him harshly, wrapping his arm around my waist. "You see miss Jannet, this is Skylar, and it happens that I care very much about her. Now, I just learnt that you slapped her yesterday and you tried to strangle her earlier in the afternoon. I don't like when people touch to what's mine." He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. "Now get up slut," he ordered. When she didn't get up he shot in her shoulder, making her cry out. "GET UP!" he shouted.

Jessica shakingly stood up on her feet. My father let go of me and approached Jessica until she could feel his breathing on her face. He brought his hand to her throat and slightly squeezed as he brought his gun to her temple with his other hand. I could see Jessica shaking with fear and her tears were falling on her cheeks.

"Si-Sir please? I-I never meant to hu-hurt her. I promise," she stuttered.

My father gave her a good laugh and a big toothy grin. "I don't care what you meant or not. It's what you _did_ that's bothering me. Now..."

He loaded his gun and put his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. He placed my hand on his forearm and stepped closer to him.

"Daddy please don't kill her," I begged him.

"She hurt you Skylar."

"I know but she still doesn't deserve to die," I said. "Please..."

My father groaned and pushed away from Jessica slowly. Instead of shooting her in the head, he back handed her on the cheek. The strength of the blow sent her on the ground for a second time that day. She simply stayed there crying.

My father kneeled above her and pulled at her hair. "I'm letting you alive today but if anything happens to my daughter, you _will_ die," he threatened her. "Do you understand?" he asked harshly.

"Yes!" Jessica whimpered.

My father smashed her head in the grass before standing up. He walked to me and I whispered a quick thank you to him.

He threw his arms up, his gun still in his hand. "Listen to me all carefully," he yelled in the field. "If I ever learn that _my_ daughter has had problems with any of you... I _will_ shoot every single person attending this school," he announced with a big smile. "We'll go now. Have a nice day everyone."

He turned to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the field.

"Skylar wait!" I heard David call.

I sighed and looked at my father before I turned to David.

"Daddy, this is my best friend, David."

David extended his hand to my father with a big smile. "It's nice to finally meet you Sir."

My father observed his hand a moment and didn't shake it, not speaking.

"David defended me earlier," I said, trying to ease the tension. "He pulled Jessica away before she could take my breath away."

My father's face lit up and he eagerly shook David's hand eagerly. "Oh, nice to meet you indeed. I appreciate anyone willing to protect my daughter."

"Well I really care about your daughter Sir," David admitted.

My eyes widened at the confession and I felt my father go rigid next to me. I turned to observe his face and found his eyes dark. His breathing was heavy and his muscles were tensed.

"Anyway, it was nice that you two met, but I have homework to do. Can we go Daddy?" I asked.

My father didn't move or answer and I shot a look to David. My friend glanced back at me and smiled. "Okay well I will see you tomorrow then," he told me. He turned to my father and slightly bent as a sign of respect. "Have a good day Sir."

I started to walk back to the car but the cold voice of my father stopped me, "Come back here Skylar."

I slowly walked back to the boys. "What is it Daddy?" I asked innocently.

"I want your friend to explain himself."

"Sir?" David demanded.

My father then laughed loudly and, without warning, pulled out his gun and pointed it to David's forehead. My breath got stuck in my throat and I quickly grabbed my father's arm.

"Daddy! What are you doing? Please stop!" I begged him.

"Oh no Princess. Your _friend_ says he cares about you. I would like very much for him to explain what he means," my father said, a growl deep in his throat. "Now let him talk, will ya sweetheart?"

"I meant what I said Sir," David declared proudly. "I love your daughter."

I choked on my saliva and coughed hard. My father still hadn't move which, in itself, was weird and terrifying at the same time.

"David!" I scolded him once I could breathe again.

My best-friend's gaze fell upon me and he sighed. "What Skylar? You want me to lie? You know I've had feelings for you in a while now."

"I know, but love? Seriously David?"

"I do love you Skye," David insisted.

Suddenly, my father simply put away is gun and laughed maniacally. He then threw his fist into David's face and continued to laugh. David, whose head had turned due to the force of the blow, faced him and stared quizzically at my father, who was still laughing.

"Oh boy," my father started, his laugh slowly dying down. "If you think I wouln't recognize you, you _are_ your mother's son after all. And people like you - or should I say like us - are unable to love. Am I not right, David Isley?"

All my fears and nightmares became true at that moment. I knew David had to hide his identity to my parents. Simply because he's the son of Red - I mean Poison Ivy - and my parents didn't know that. If my mother learnt it, she would be extremely disappointed because Red is supposed to be her best friend and she never told her she had a son. And my father... Well my father absolutely resent Red so I guess he would probably hate David too.

I watched the scene unfold in front of me with fear in the pit of my stomach.

"So you know who I am," David pointed out.

"That is right."

"Daddy?"

"Not now Princess." A few seconds passed before my father chuckled lightly. "Maybe I should kill you just for approaching my daughter," he suggested.

I paled. "Oh God no Daddy!" I pleaded him.

"Skylar, this is not your place to talk."

"Yes Skylar don't worry I can handle this," David tried to reassure me.

"Handle this? You think you're enough of a _big boy_ to handle this? Ain't ya sweet?" my father said in a singsong voice.

"I'm pretty sure I can Mr. J," David retorted

I knew he shouldn't have said that. Not missing a beat, my father shot David in the shoulder. David screamed as blood spluttered out of the wound.

I skried at the action, tears gathering in my eyes. "Daddy!" I cried.

"Shit," he muttered, holding his bloody shoulder.

"That was for arguing with me," my father said. He shot him another time in the thigh and David toppled over as his leg gave out on him. "And this was for lying to me."

David groaned at the pain he felt. "I wasn't lying," he grunted.

My father knelt above David and pointed his gun to David's stomach. "What did you just say?"

"I am not lying. I love Skylar more than anything," David whimpered.

My father growled and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on his shoes and pants from David's wound.

"NO!" I screamed, falling on my knees next to David's bleeding stomach. I gathered his head on my laps and put my hand on his wound.

"You shouldn't have lied to me boy. Too bad," my father snarled as he stood up.

"Oh my God David. I am so so sorry," I cried.

David gave me a soft smile contrasting the pain in his eyes. He lifted his hand to stroke my cheek.

"It's okay- Skylar. If I have to- die to show- how much I love you... So be it," he said between breaths.

"I love you too David, I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it," I confessed, tears running freely against my cheeks.

I felt my father put his hand on my shoulder and I turned back to him with anger in my eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I barked at him.

At that moment I saw my father ready to hit me, but as he saw my tears, he changed his mind and brought me in his arms.

"He is not going to die Princess," he assured me.

"You shot him in the guts, how could he not?" I asked, crying in his neck.

"Because the bullet didn't do collateral damage," he told me. I looked up to him and saw that he had a smirk on his face. "I know where to shoot to kill someone Sweetheart. I can promise you he will live."

"What about blood lost?"

"The paramedics are already here," he said, pointing to them arriving. "Let's go now."

He tugged on my hand and I followed him to the car, leaving the passed out David to the paramedics.

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

When David woke up in the hospital, I was holding his hand. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No you're in the hospital. The bullet didn't touch any organs but you still had surgery to remove it and for your shoulder and thigh. It's going to take a while to heal. I'm sorry," I told him.

He smiled. "It's okay don't worry. I knew I shouldn't have messed up your father. God knows he can loose his temper," he laughed.

"If anything, it's the fact that you told him you loved me that got him so angry," I informed him.

He chuckled. "Yeah there's that too."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little numb but that's it," he reassured me. He looked around the room and frowned. "Where is my mother?"

"She went to the cafeteria to get coffee," I told him. "She was passed when my mother told her. Well, my mother was angry too but just because your mother never told her she had a son.

"Yeah I bet."

At that moment, Red entered the room with two coffee in her hands.

"Hey Cactus," she greeted her son as she handed me a coffee. She sat next to him and stroke his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay mom. Just a little tired."

"You were shot. Three times. You can't just feel tired," Red told him with a stern look.

"No really I'm not in pain or anything," he reassured her. "Skylar told me you were pissed at her father?" he smirked.

Red nodded. "I can tell you that he won't feel his hand for a few days," she said. I sent her a questioning look as I turned my head to her. "I poisoned him. And if it weren't for your mother, I wouldn't have stopped until the poison reached his heart," she explained.

I laughed. "Not to underestimate you Red, but I'm pretty sure my father or one of his henchmen would have killed you before that," I told her.

"Seeing as he wasn't a bit afraid of my move, that's a possibility," she said with a smile.

With a start, I pulled out my phone as it started to ring. It was my mother.

"Hello?"

"Heya Cupcake! Ya still at the hospital?" she asked me.

"Yeah, David just woke up. I'm with Ivy right now."

"Ah good! Give her to me."

"Okay," I answered as I gave my phone to Red. "My mother wants to speak with you," I simply told her.

Red nodded and went outside the room.

I turned to David and took a deep breath. "So..." I started.

He looked at me gently. "Yes?" he pushed me.

"I talk to my dad and he said that while he wasn't so fond of it, he wouldn't mind me going out with you," I told him. He grinned like a child on Christmas day and I help up my finger to indicate I wasn't finished. "But, if you ever break my heart, or _anything_ else, he will torture you to death."

He nodded. "I wouldn't want anything less if it ever happened."

I chuckled. "Be careful with what you're saying. I think he was serious when he said break _anythin_ g on or _in_ my body," I told him with a smirk.

David looked like he was thinking for a few seconds, then his face paled and he looked at me. "You mean if we ever...?"

I nodded and laughed. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure he won't see it if you ever break that... _Par_ t of me," I told him as I leaned on the bed and put my lips on his.

He kissed me lightly and I pulled back, smiling brightly at him. He yawned and I laughed. I removed my shoes and laid on the bed next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep," I told him. "I'm not going anywhere any soon."

He kissed my hair and nodded. "I love you Skye."

I smiled lightly and squeezed his chest gently. "I love you too," I said. And this time, it wasn't to prove anything neither was it a good bye. Saying it felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulder and for once in a very long time, I felt truly happy to have the Joker as a father, and my best friend as a boyfriend.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
